


The Demon Within

by FateOtaku



Series: Demonically Good? [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Demon Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Dragon Marco Diaz, F/M, Minor Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateOtaku/pseuds/FateOtaku
Summary: While in the Neverzone, Marco gets cursed. In order to remove it, Marco decides to summon the one demon he knows. Tom Lucitor. But an unknown side effect changes the course of Marco's life forever. With a dark personality forming in Marco's mind, will he be able to return to Star and ensure her and his families safety, or will the demon within consume Marco and everyone he loves.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: Demonically Good? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Demon Within

Marco's POV 

"Ignis et sulphur vocavi filium Lucitor daemone. Et vocatus responderit mihi ferret opem." In a flash of flame Tom appeared in front of me. "Ok what mortal thought it was funny to summon me in the middle-" Tom stops, "Marco is that you?" he asks with great concern. I look at myself still marveling at how I have aged these last 15 years. "Hey Tom, its been a while hasn't it?" I chuckle until a searing pain renders me speechless. "Bout 15 years since I seen you. But that is not what matters right now I need your help. I need you to brake a curse some arch daemon placed on me. Do you mind giving a friend a hand?" 

Tom stared at me speechless, like he was unable to comprehend what was happening right in front of him. Blink of his three eyes and a swoosh of hand the pain receded. "Dude Marco, what in the name of the Underworld happened to you? I mean it wasn't ten minutes ago that we talked over compact mirrors? How did you even get cursed in the first place anyways?" I stared at with confusion. "I have been in the Neverzone for the past 15 years completing Hekapoo's trial. What do you mean it was only 10 minutes ago since we talked last?" His eyes bugged out of skull, "HEKAPOO'S TRIAL?! ARE YOU NUTS?! Dude no one has been able to beat her trial in forever. Come on let me take you home." Tom summoned a hell portal and beckoned me to fallow him.   
"I can't Tom. I have to get Star's scissors back, and I'm almost done. I just have to find Hekapoo one more time and I win. About that curse, let's just say I took a quest and was under prepared for it." I get back on nachos and revved him like one would a car and turned towards Tom one last time. "Thank you Tom, you really save my life." Then I drove off in attempt to find the lead of where the last Hekapoo might be. It was at this point that my life would forever change, and not in a good way. But that has yet to be revealed.   
Tom looked Marco's retreating back, still dazed by how the conversation went, turned around and walked in the portal. He immediately called Star to relay what he just found out unknowingly endangering the very soul of his best friend Marco Diaz.

Hekapoo's POV

Hekapoo hasn't had this much like these last 16 years than she has had for the millennia that she existed, and that was all thanks to the mortal Marco Diaz. At first she believed him to be nothing more than an insignificant bug after she dragged him, but how did prove her wrong. the determination to get a pair of dimensional scissors and beat her trial was rivaled by none. He kept coming and coming and she has to admit that he also became quit the looker. But now it is about over and she was putting the final touches of his reward. Even though she hated to admit it, she would greatly miss the puny mortal that defied all logic. Maybe she will ask him to go on missions with her after this. The growling of a dragon cycle could be heard approaching. The door slams open and in steps in the man of the hour.   
"Hey H-poo," Marco said. my heart fluttered hearing his voice. "Don't call me that!" I yelled in embarrassment. He smirked as he sat down the couch scissors in hand. "Well Marco, gonna blow out my flame?" I say as I move towards the couch to sit with him. the moment I get close he wraps in his muscular arms causing to violently blush. "You know H-poo, these last have been some of the toughest and most enjoyable years of my life. I look at him with a smirk and ask, "Oh really, and why as that?" He leans in and closes his eyes and I do the same, but moments before we could kiss something or rather someone fell through a portal. I sigh as I look to see what or who the mode killer was, but without noticing that Marco has gone completely rigid. Almost like he was scared. That's when I notice that Moon's brat was there gaping with a lustful look at Marco. "What do I owe the pleasure Butterfly?" I sarcastically ask, partly from being interrupted for convincing Marco to stay in the Neverzone, and another for that fearful look on his face. No one gets away with hurting my man. But before I say something rude or do anything, I heard Marco say, "Well Shit!" and pass out with a bloody nose.

Marco's POV

The moment Star stepped through a portal that clearly wasn't there before made me uneasy, partly because I was just about to kiss Hekapoo. But another reason was because of a voice, one that has been speaking to since Tom cleared my curse last year. At first it was barely a whisper but now it has grown to be as clear as my own thoughts. When I noticed it I had thought I was going crazy, a thought I had all the way up to now. That was in most part because all it talked about was murder and protecting its hoard. Clearly it was my subconscious processing all my pent up anger due to all the constant fighting I've experienced right? Well I definitely know that belief is wrong now. Why you may ask? Well that's because said voice is currently fighting for control of my body the moment Star stepped into the room. With only one thought in its, or would be my, twisted mind. and that thought was, 'Claim my hoard, She belongs to me and shall bear the my mark.' Now I have no idea what that means but I do know that doesn't sound good. So did the only thing I could do at the moment and that was to pass out from the strain of staying in control. I ended saying, "Well Shit!" and the next thing I know I'm out like a light.


End file.
